The Super Hero Squad Show (TV Series)
| next = }} The Super Hero Squad Show is an action-comedy series. It currently airs on Cartoon Network and features super-styled versions of popular Marvel characters. There are currently twenty-six planned episodes. "The talent that has signed on truly speaks to the strength of the Marvel brand as well as the uniqueness of this series," said Eric Rollman, Marvel's President of Animation. He continued, "This is the first time Marvel has produced an action-comedy show and the reaction from both broadcasters and celebrity talent indicates we have something very special in the making." Premise The world's greatest heroes team up to fight the world's greatest villains in the most family-friendly superhero team-up in television history. , , , , , and protect from the wild, weird, and even wacky villainy of 's infamous bad guys. The heroes shout "Hero Up!" as they fight to stop from gathering pieces of the , or else Doom will use the sword to rule the universe. The heroes are assisted by plenty of superhero guest stars to help them out as they deliver action with plenty of humor. Cast : Eric Rollman commented, “The talent that has signed on truly speaks to the strength of the Marvel brand as well as the uniqueness of this series. This is the first time Marvel has produced an action-comedy show and the reaction from both broadcasters and celebrity talent indicates we have something very special in the making.” Crew : Video Game Marvel will release a squad based video game along side the series. The game will be released on October 20, 2009 and is being produced by THQ. Background The show was first previewed at Comic-Con in 2009. Cast members Tom Kenny, Steven Blum, and Charlie Adler appeared and did a live reading for the audience. The reading was about Doom's attack on Comic-Con 40 in search of a convention exclusive My Little Pony. Clips from two episodes were screened for the public. The video game was also previewed at a two different panels. Steven Blum previously voiced on and . Mark Hamill previously voiced Hobgoblin on , Maximus on , and Gargoyle on . George Takei previously voiced Wong on Spider-Man. Robert Englund previously voiced on . Tricia Helfer previously voiced on The Spectacular Spider-Man. Shawn Ashmore is reprising his role from the X-Men film series. Reaction Eric Goldman of IGN.com gave a review after viewing the first two episodes. He noted how the series aimed for a younger audience, but the references for older fans had mixed results. He said there was fun material with amusing visual gags. He did not like how low some of the jokes were. He noted that the flatulence of Mole Man was too much, saying that the transition between that and the older-skewing gags was not smooth. He noted that ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' does much of the same but with more wit and style, and is more successful for both older and younger viewers. He said that if he were five or six he would probably love it. He enjoyed the cameos of characters such as , , and . He missed Spider-Man but since Sony relinquished the television rights to the character he may yet appear. He was amused to see silly takes on the characters, such as Thor's overly flowery dialogue and Silver Surfer talking like a stereotypical surfer. He also liked Steven Blum's different take on Wolverine. Though he pointed out that Ms. Marvel was more of a shrew than she should be and hopes she mellows out or the producers bring in a more appealing female character. He did praise the opening sequence including the catchy theme song. "As a lifelong Marvel fan, I wish this show had a bit more spark, but for now, it should go over well with its core audience of kids. And if you're like me, curiosity will keep you coming back, at least for select episodes." http://tv.ign.com/articles/102/1025865p1.html External Links *Official Site *Wikipedia *IMDb *Video Game IMDb Page *Announcement *Cast Announcement *Comic-Con Panel Announcement *Game Teaser *Comic-Con Footage description and Music Video Category:Non MAU Category:The Super Hero Squad Show (TV Series) Category:Currently Airing Series Category:Episodes I hope will air